Ghost Clown (Bedlam in the Big Top)
:This article is about the original incarnation of the Ghost Clown from the ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode Bedlam in the Big Top. For other incarnations, see Ghost Clown (disambiguation).'' : | actor= Barry Richards }} The Ghost Clown was the disguise of Harry the Hypnotist, who vowed revenge against Mr. Barnstorm's circus, after Mr. Barnstorm had sent him to prison for stealing. Physical appearance The Ghost Clown has the appearance of a stereotypical clown; a silly costume, and white make up on his face with a red nose and smile. What separates him from a normal clown, is the evil grin on his face and his black eyeshadow. Personality The Ghost Clown thought he was in complete control. He liked to tell grim jokes; when for example Scooby-Doo was hanging in the air on a pair of balloons, the Ghost Clown said, "All what goes up, must come down". Usually such sentences were followed by an evil laugh. The Ghost Clown always tried to stay one step ahead of the gang. Powers and abilities The Ghost Clown had superb expertise in hypnotism, and with a gold coin hanging from a piece of string, could gain complete control over several members of the gang, including Daphne Blake and Shaggy Rogers in dangerous acts and environments. The Ghost Clown seemed to be popping up all over the circus, and he had a lot of nasty objects (like dart arrows) in his pockets. History ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one unmasked.]] During the gang's invesigation of the cirucs, the Ghost Clown hypnotized Scooby-Doo to do the high wire act, Daphne to use a unicycle, and Shaggy to whip the lions, respectively. The gang soon attempted to trap him but they trapped a balloon copy of him instead. Through a different plan, Shaggy and Scooby went to find him instead. When the Clown finds them, he tries to hypnotize them again, but Shaggy and Scooby used two mirrors to deflect his powers and prevent themselves from being hypnotized, causing the Ghost Clown to hypnotize himself into a chimpanzee. After this he became rather fond of bananas. He was then restrained in a cage and unmasked as Harry the Hypnotist. : , season 1, episode 10. ''Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) Insert details here. (Big House Brouhaha) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost'' The gang had apparently been given the disguise as a keepsake, but when they were forbade to pursue anymore mysteries after nabbing the wrong guy, this necessitated to remove all trace of their past mysteries, which included having a garage sale of selling off the Ghost Clown mask along with other mementos. , direct-to-video film 29. Appearances * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 110. * Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) ** #9. The Phantom Clown * Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) ** #50. Big House Brouhaha * DTV29. (mask) Notes/trivia * The Ghost Clown was one of the first villains of Mystery Inc. to endanger one or all of them. * The Ghost Clown's final capture is quite possibly the most unique captures ever performed by Mystery Inc., Shaggy and Scooby trick him into hypnotizing himself. * He or just simply his inanimate costume has made cameos in the following: ** He appeared during the opening credits of the direct-to-video film . ** Sunny St. Cloud wore the costume in the direct-to-video film, Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!. ** The third and final segment of the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!, was a crossover, with the costume seen alongside other classic Scooby-Doo villains. * In the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law crossover episode Shaggy Busted, Harry the Hypnotist was wearing his costume in prison. * The Juggling Clown enemy in the 2005 video game Scooby-Doo! Unmasked is modelled on the Ghost Clown. * The Ghost Clown also appeared as the 2nd mystery villain in Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who?, where he's haunting the Sugarland candy company. In both DS and PSP versions, he turned out to be Candy Quality Control Representative, Samson S. Samson, who wanted to use GSI to show everyone how badly his boss, Sylvester Sweetsugar, was treating Sugarland's workers. Gallery Ghost Clown FTC.jpg|Action figure from Figures Toy Company. References }} Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold characters Category:Characters with mesmerism Category:Clowns Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) characters Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) monsters Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) villains Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) characters Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) monsters Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) villains Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 monsters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 villains